Usuario discusión:Humongosaur 26
| RE Solo Underflow Nanomech25 En tu perfil hay un lugar que dice "Blog" y luego "Crear nueva entrada de blog" Nanomech25 pideme pideme fusiones aqui esta el link http://es.ben10fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Matti12/fusiones pide si quieres ahora mismo Matti12 20:47 14 ene 2011 (UTC) pideme pideme una fusion para que veas como son Matti12 20:53 14 ene 2011 (UTC) RE Solo pones la Ruta de la imagen o el URL Nanomech25 fusion la fusion ya la he terminado puedes recoger tu fusion y si te gusta y quieres otra solo pidelo Matti12 21:15 14 ene 2011 (UTC) listo la fusion de goop y amenaza acuatica esta lista Matti12 21:53 14 ene 2011 (UTC) la fusion de xlr8 y jetray esta lista y las otras tambien Matti12 22:38 14 ene 2011 (UTC) fusion wildvine y eco eco los voy a hacer en ben 10 y en ua Matti12 22:59 14 ene 2011 (UTC) termine la fusion lista la fusion que me pediste de wildvine y eco eco puedes recorger la fusion Matti12 23:16 14 ene 2011 (UTC) RE Perdón, si no te sale pones el nombre de la imagen ej: Nanomech25.PNG Nanomech25 RE Si puedo acerlo pero tres cosas 1. firma cada vez que dejes un mensaje en la discucion de otro 2.de Aggregor normal o supremo 3. quiero papas fritas Black2 02:37 15 ene 2011 (UTC) fusion esta lista la fusion de fuego y frio Matti12 02:55 15 ene 2011 (UTC) SI Puedo Si puedo solo dame un dia y te lo hago y otra cosa mas su bata o esa cosa q usa q tambien este en matal y teotonita y otra cosa mas sera una fusion de esos materiales o por seprado y lo ultimo t¡quiero papas fritaBlack2 15:38 15 ene 2011 (UTC) No No amigo, lo siento pero el Maxitrix es solo mio, si quieres puedes tomar el color pero no la forma, lo siento Eddy 18:04 15 ene 2011 (UTC) busca busca en la galeria de imagenes de la fanon Matti12 19:01 16 ene 2011 (UTC) RE: Gracias Gracias Humongosaur 26 Nanomech25 RE Si,claro.Por cierto,¿Que significa "Perplemacia"?El Juancho 18:00 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Trajes Plomeros Todos estan en esta imagen: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101107225256/ben10/es/images/6/60/New_Ramdon_Parts.png Nanomech25 RE Si son mios PD: Tu pedido aun no lo hago en hoy empezare Black2 02:54 18 ene 2011 (UTC) RE Si,claro. volvi volvi a hacer fusiones por si quieres pedir Matti12 18:19 18 ene 2011 (UTC) LISTO Tengo tus imagenes que me pedistes LISTAS http://img24.imageshack.us/img24/1576/aggregor.png PD: No Son El Pottis Altiere (COMO SEA QUE SE ESCRIBA) ES Un Artefacto Que Usa El Jefe Para Evolucionarlos En Supremos Lo Llamo El Evolucionador Black2 01:29 19 ene 2011 (UTC) SI PORSU PUESTO USALOS Black2 01:38 19 ene 2011 (UTC) RE SOLO agregale las categoriasEl Juancho 18:15 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Lo Siento Lo siento, no es posible, pero tengo una idea, que tal si copias toda la informacion de la pagina (De la serie). Luego haces un blog y le copias toda la información que tenías en la página de la serie. Cuando ya hallas copiado todo, yo borró la página de la serie. Que te parece??? Nanomech25 Bueno, me avisas cuando estas listo Nanomech25 Ok, borrare la pagina de la serie Nanomech25 Si!! Si es muy facil solo tienes que seguir estos pasos XD 1) pones dos corchetes [[ 2) Despues pones el nombre de la pagina que quieres enlanzar (Ej: El Regreso de Aggregor-Parte 1) 3) luego pones otros dos corchetes ]] Upgrade19 22:48 23 ene 2011 (UTC) No lo se!! mmm... disculapame pero no lo se <:( Upgrade19 00:48 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Plantillas Es dificil explicar pero dime donde creo la plantillas y que parametros osea opciones que color y todo eso }} 01:04 27 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias! Y sobre las plantillas, no se necesitan en este momento Nanomech25 Lo lamento ya dos personas lo utilizan Archivo:Goku_783firma.gif 16:50 1 feb 2011 (UTC) fusiones http://img145.imageshack.us/img145/760/frioeco.png http://img708.imageshack.us/img708/9240/frioecosupremo.png Ok okay Archivo:Goku_783firma.gif 22:31 5 feb 2011 (UTC) La voz en el aire Dile a todos sobre la votacion del mundial de aliens nuevos para la batalla final, tu tambien puedes elejir y si quieres te paso todos mis aliens Folango1520 01:31 6 feb 2011 (UTC) No entendes No entendes o que XD ay te dije q me retire del negocio ace timepo y hoara junto fusiones Y SI SI SE HACER FUSIONES PERO YA NO ESTOY EN EL NEGOCIO DE FUSIONES ACASO NO VES EN MI OTRO USUARIO ESAS FUSIONES Altamon123 23:00 7 feb 2011 (UTC) OK DEJE EL NEGOCIO POR Q ESTOY EN OTRAS COSAS APARTE ESTOY EN UN PROYECTO POKEMON CON MAS DE 4000 IMAGENES Y SERA MUY LARGO TALBEZ BUELBA A HACER NO LO SE ME TOMARE UNOS DIAS PERO ESO DEJE EL NEGOCIO si si puedo a hora te lo ago aqui tienes toma tu alejandro firma : agaxzthumb Depende Depende, sime los liens y yo vere si lo ago o no a la mutacion Eddy 21:18 11 feb 2011 (UTC) mmmmm mmmm, no se, creo que no podre, lo ciento, es que no soy muy bueno para fucionar muchos aliens, perdon Eddy 21:37 11 feb 2011 (UTC) RE Cuando pones la plantilla de Alien, ahi te aparecera que pongas la especia. Las Plantillas que tenemos están bien, no e snecesario crear más Nanomech25 Eres el elegido Hola Humongosaur 26, eres el elegido diario para la invitación a votar: Usuario Blog:Benmaniaco/Votación 200px Usuario:Benmaniaco 15:55 12 feb 2011 (UTC) no no gracias humungo eres muy amable pero no gracias tu tu ganaste. es un premio que se te da si te unes ami wiki leyendo las reglas en http://es.ben10fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Juan123capo/ayuden_un_wiki si es un premio pero servira mas adelante te lo prometo juan123capo Categorias hola, oye, puesiste categorias a los aliens de mi serie, te pido que las quites, ya que las acababa de quitar, por favor quitalas, si? por favor te lo pido, no quiero esas categorias, borralas y te lo agradecere si? gracias Gracias --Deccer 01:51 14 feb 2011 (UTC) soy nuevo hola cmo estas? que haces no conozco este wiki casi no RE Ya te respondi.NO,y lo del tiempo es un secretoJuan Cruz Alonso (Discusión | contribuciones) 18:05 16 feb 2011 (UTC) OK OK, ayudame con las magenes y por sierto aca tu premio espero que te guste Archivo:Pphojve4.png que suerte que te guste, si quieres puedes arreglar las imagenes de los epis juan123capo Wiki lista Listo! ya puedes crear tus videojuegos aquí: Wiki Tus juegos 200px Usuario:Benmaniaco 18:02 19 feb 2011 (UTC) elemento cosmico Oye humongosaur he oido he editaste la serie Ben 10: elemento cosmico respondeme en cuanto puedas PORQUE YO CREE ELEMENTO COSMICO Matamanplay 23:13 22 feb 2011 (UTC)Matamanplay disculpa Perdoname es que me altere un poco sabiendo que alguien lo habia editado y no supe que decir. Me perdonas?Matamanplay 00:54 23 feb 2011 (UTC)Matamanplay Hello Pone tus aliens en mi torneo de aliens. Merlino4 19:18 23 feb 2011 (UTC) NUEVA LUCHA Agueos vs Mysterio ! Mister Anderson, my old friend... 17:11 26 feb 2011 (UTC) regalo te traje de regalo un acua supremo Archivo:Freezerapier2.png espero que te guste [juancapo10 ([Discusión: Juan123capo|Respondeme) ]] 17:01 12 mar 2011 (UTC) ok ok, cambiale lo que quieras yo lo uso como freezerapier ;) [juancapo10 ([Discusión: Juan123capo|Respondeme) ]] 18:01 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Si, pero para la próxima no borres toda mi discusión ¬_¬ Nanomech25 jetray supremo No ayudame con las imagenes tu me dijidte que me ayudarias decime en que firmaCashyemo 16:20 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Perfectos puedo usar a tus perfectos en mi wiki? juan123capo [juancapo10 ([Discusión: Juan123capo|Respondeme) ]] 22:09 1 abr 2011 (UTC) RE los usare. bueno, como tu los usas que aparescan y peleen PD: genial imagen!!!! juan123capo[juancapo10 ([Discusión: Juan123capo|Respondeme) ]] 03:35 4 abr 2011 (UTC) al imagensita xd ola termine la imagen aqui esta: Archivo:tranform.gif econeta 21:17 5 abr 2011 (UTC) Proto Saurus Ya lo hiciste?Me lo pasas?El Juancho ( Mi Discusión ) ( Mis Contribuciones ) 19:09 11 abr 2011 (UTC) RE RE Por favor,hazle mas cambios.Pon que aparezca en el siguiente epi de alien team,el de las protoformasEl Juancho ( Mi Discusión ) ( Mis Contribuciones ) 19:19 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Tu Proto Saurus Correcto thumbEl Juancho ( Mi Discusión ) ( Mis Contribuciones ) 19:55 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Puedes enserio? Puedes hacer al robot?Y a Fantasmatico?El Juancho ( Mi Discusión ) ( Mis Contribuciones ) 20:15 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Para nada... No,sabes,no me gusto,porque me hubiera gustado que....¡¡¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!!!!¡¡¡¡ESTA DE PELUCHES!!!!¡¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!El Juancho ( Mi Discusión ) ( Mis Contribuciones ) 18:43 12 abr 2011 (UTC) Otra vez... Perdon si te molesta...pero te quiero dar esto para despixelar: Gracias.El Juancho ( Mi Discusión ) ( Mis Contribuciones ) 19:08 12 abr 2011 (UTC) PD:Tu proto saurus sera el primer proto alien en aparecer!!!Archivo:Protoboy357.png RE: Perfectos no importa, yo pensaba hacer otros perfectos ¿puedo? juan123capo [juancapo10 ([Discusión: Juan123capo|Respondeme) ]] 22:31 14 abr 2011 (UTC) RE,RE: perfectos noo se, aun no dcidi pero creo que sera de rath NRG y bestia juan123capo[juancapo10 ([Discusión: Juan123capo|Respondeme) ]] 22:35 14 abr 2011 (UTC) RE.Re.RE:perfectos ok, entonces mejor hare a amphfibian y fuego juan123juancapo10 (Discusión: Juan123capo|Respondeme) 22:41 14 abr 2011 (UTC) RE.Re.RE.RE:perfectos pues, entonces hare a.... a.... a... mmm, lo pensare a,la ultima fusion que te pedi sera supremo XLR8 y taambien para velocity juancapo10 (Discusión: Juan123capo|Respondeme) 22:47 14 abr 2011 (UTC)juan123 fusiones Te propongo una ayuda a tu blog de fusiones yo te ayudo y tu me ayudas este es el mio Fusiones Superocks 16:11 15 abr 2011 (UTC) Despixeleame esto porfa Humongo porfa despixeleame esta imagen thumb|Esta me la despixeleas porfa es miaaaaaaaaaaa la foto de gokubenoso es miaaaa ya la borre esta en rocks o algo asiiii oye oye humongosaur 26 porque borraste a bestia perfecto no esra ninguna copia RE Yo primero dibujo (sin pintar) y luego pego la imagen escaneada en el word office y le pongo "propiedades" y le cambio a blanco y negroEl Juancho ( Mi Discusión ) ( Mis Contribuciones ) 17:56 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: Magno Para tu Imformacion el Magno no es tuyo es de JCA y el me lo presto y Yo ya habia puesto desde hace tiempo el '' Magno '' en el Epi Davis (Discusion) (Perfil) gracias sabes ese estupido lo denunciare pero el blog se va igual Matti12 01:34 27 abr 2011 (UTC) Cerebron supremo Aqui tu cerebron supremo thumb|151px|Aqui lo tienes tu crerebron supremo.Espero que te guste De que De que estas ablando Usuario:Frio123 30-4-2011 a ya ya se ok Usuario:Frio123 30-4-2011 Listo Ya lo borre pero mira lo usare pero con otro nombre Bestia telolico y otras diferencias A paraque lo sepas yo cuando lo publique a bestia perfecto estaba empesando en la wiki solo fue un sueyo que tenia de acer a bestia perfecto pero claro no sabia de eso pero espero que me perdones Ok ok telo agadeseria mucho Usuario:Frio123 30-4-2011 pregunta responde: thumb|268px Kcapo 23:44 3 may 2011 (UTC) ya se ya se que es la c era para no aburrirme XD Kcapo 12:12 4 may 2011 (UTC) por que oye por que dices que te robe la idea de simian regresa, si yo ya la habia creado ase ya un mes (o dos) fran 16:33 5 may 2011 (UTC) uf.... no se como explicarte pero lo pondre asi: ese episodii mio lo saque de mi mente porque cuando cree ben 10 megasia alienigena, los epis salieron de mi mente, porque apenas me registre me aparecio el mensage y cree la serie fran 16:41 5 may 2011 (UTC) blog ola te deje un mensaje en tu blog fusiones y despixeleado fran 17:41 5 may 2011 (UTC) Los aliens de la competencia Los que te dije que estaran en tu competenciaFolango1520 20:59 5 may 2011 (UTC) Apoloo.jpg beedrill.jpg Nombres El primero es apolooo mio, el segundo beedrill mi creacion y por ultimo knightbat mi otra creacion y porque dices que no es mio, tal vez lo viste en otra pagina poruqe yo se lo preste pero en realidad es mia Opening PERO DECIME LO QUE QUERES QUE SALGA EN ESE OPENING ! Santi 17:55 6 may 2011 (UTC) Opening Me falta mucho ! Tengo que reunir las fotos, poner los efectos especiales, encontrar buena musica etc... Santi 18:11 7 may 2011 (UTC) Opening terminado TADAA ! Santi 16:23 9 may 2011 (UTC) Opening Lo hare mañana, hoy es imposible. Chau ! Santi 16:53 9 may 2011 (UTC) RE No te preocupes ya esta avisado ;-) y gracias jeje Nanomech25 kamealien En realidad un amigo queria que le pasara esa imagen despixeleada 186.9.23.80 00:49 20 may 2011 (UTC) No puedo Tampoco ahora, estoy ocupado... Santi 16:40 20 may 2011 (UTC) amistad humungosaur 26,podria ser amigo tuyo si queres,y tu pregunta seria ¿queres ser amigo mio?,tambien tu serie preplemacia alienigena (o como se escriba) yo encuentro que esta buen,porque ya la lei PD:aprovecho de decirte que yo quero ser tu ayudante firma:wikki señor(casyemo) 14:36 21 may 2011 (UTC) Despixelado Aquí esta: Archivo:Despixelado_para_merlino_10000.png Por favor,agrégame a los miembros de tu blog. NOTA:Si tenés algún encargo dificil,dejámelo,esa será mi función. El Juancho ( Mi Discusión ) ( Mis Contribuciones ) 00:53 22 may 2011 (UTC) Extra De regalo,por ser mi amigo,te doy 4 fusiones hechas por mí(Úsalo como alien para tu próxima serie o para Tai): Archivo:Mutantexd.png El Juancho ( Mi Discusión ) ( Mis Contribuciones ) 00:55 22 may 2011 (UTC) Ayudante Puedo estar como tu ayudante aqui estan Mis Fusiones Superocks 00:59 22 may 2011 (UTC) amigo te puedo ayudar fusionando soy matti12 --Matti12 01:30 22 may 2011 (UTC) Ayudante Hola Humongosaur 26,Yo estoy siempre en la Wiki solo que no muestro mi Actividad te puedo ayudar con los despixeleos y las Fusiones si quieres link=user:Davis Adrian Garcia Sotolink=user talk:Davis Adrian Garcia Soto link=user:Davis Adrian Garcia Soto 02:43 22 may 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Me la hiso Usuario:Kerensita3 pidesela y ella te lo hace link=user:Davis Adrian Garcia Sotolink=user talk:Davis Adrian Garcia Soto link=user:Davis Adrian Garcia Soto 02:49 22 may 2011 (UTC) Pregunta Oye Humongosaur quien te dio a el "Mega"Rath? link=user:Davis Adrian Garcia Sotolink=user talk:Davis Adrian Garcia Soto link=user:Davis Adrian Garcia Soto 23:00 22 may 2011 (UTC) Fusiones Me das el listado de las que faltan? Superocks 02:17 23 may 2011 (UTC) dona dona aliens realistas para el blog aliens ralistas para la wiki soy mati10 Me heriste Oye humongosaur los aliens de verdad son mi trabajo y precisamente no son faciles de hacer y el ezfuerzo que e hecho para hacerlos y ahora vienes tu y e dice que estan feos. Los aliens se tardan en crear y heristes mis sentimientos Invizimalssuper Ah y en este mensaje no te he insultado como tu a mi Re No pero podrias callarte la bocota tan grande que tienes Ok Te equivocas yo use la imagen de Ben 10.000 UA,no acuses sin confirmar.adémas.no puedes confirmar que es la de Tai Frost Red ¬¬ Solo agarre el omnitrix,pero eso no dice que sea TAI Frost Red PD:¡Dejame de una vez pesao! >=@ ¡¡¡¡YA DEJAME DE UNA VEZ >=U!!! ¡¡¡¡LO UNICO DE TAI ES EL OMNITRIX,EL CUERPO Y TODO ES DE BEN 10.000 UA!!! ¡¡¡LE QUITE LA BARBA NOMAS!!! Frost Red Mira. Ya no discutire más.usa los aliens que quieras míos para alguna serie tuya,pero no discutire más sobre lo de Tai 10.000,no me importa cuanto reclames.este es lo ultimo que te mando,no me importa que me amenazes Frost Red Explicame porfavor Hola Humongo queria preguntarte si me podrias expicar como se despixelean imagenes RE Si, un usuario anonimo muy malioso xD! Ya está bloqueado, no te preocupes. Bueno sobre los epis... siempre inspirate en los epis, haslo con mucha acción y con mucho detalle ;-) Nanomech25 re(copion¡¡¡) que es un reporte?, y ademas te pondre creditos es que no sabia de quen era y sabia que si la ponia me avisarian te firmo:....que te importa 18:40 4 jun 2011 (UTC) RE Gracias por el reporte! No te preocupes, ya esta avisado ;-) Nanomech25 Junta de aliens hola humongo estaba buscando aliens para un nuevo proyecto (serie) me prestas a Badaboom? Juan123capo Discusión Invitacion Hola te invito a ver mi serie Ben 10 Children of Universe Espero que te guste Dis 16:51 17 jun 2011 (UTC) hooooooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaa hooooooooooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigoooooooooooooooooo cooooooooooooooooooooooooomoooooooooooooooooooooo teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa fran 16:17 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Ok http://img825.imageshack.us/img825/3734/nuevoepi11.png Archivo:MF.gif Archivo:MF2.gif Archivo:MF3.gif 18:10 21 jun 2011 (UTC)Ulti20 quien te crees oye reconosco que la parte de abajo no tiene mucho realismo haber intentalo y veamos quien lo hace mejor Re:Hola Mmmmmm.....Esta Bien te lo Presto pero me das Creditos link=user:Davis Adrian Garcia Sotolink=user talk:Davis Adrian Garcia Soto link=user:Davis Adrian Garcia SotoArchivo:Z4e03d7b6b0918-1-.gif 17:08 25 jun 2011 (UTC) la Imagen despixeleada te pregunto si puedo usar la imagen de frio tuya MatKen63 (decimelo en mi discusion) RE:Duda Se nomina una serie. Nada más. 13:46 26 jun 2011 (UTC) RE Hola Humongo, bueno, el Rollback puede revertir , ¿Que es revertir? Es deshacer ediciones más facilmente. Ej: Un vandalo edita 7 veces una página (La blanque haciendo 7 ediciones), un usuario normal tiene que deshacer las 7 ediciones (Una por una)... mientras que el Rollback puede deshacer las 7 ediciones con un solo click, y Gracias ;-) Nanomech25 Despixeleo ¿por que le dijiste a Humungoeco que despixelea feo? Mat K 17:23 9 jul 2011 (UTC) che pero bueno es cierto no despixeleo genial, pero ahora q me enseñaste estube practicando ahora despixeleo un poco mejor dame una imagen y te la despixeleo (bueno cuando tenga tiempo) fran 13:47 10 jul 2011 (UTC) te presto hola amigo te presto este despixeleo: http://img148.imageshack.us/img148/3282/s6d.png fran 16:43 11 jul 2011 (UTC) ups mati10:perdon por no hacerte un cerebron supremo no vi el mensaje en mi discusion y te lo conpensare con esto que por mala suerte esta incompleto es kevin supremo con tus aliens un kevin perfecto (inccompleto) y un aqqregor supremo le faltan tortutornado supremo y ampfibio supremo thumb|el regalo despixeleo me despixeleas esto: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101211032127/ben10/es/images/1/10/Picture_57vo.jpg?????? link=user:Humungoecolink=User_talk:Humungoecolink=Special:Contributions/Humungoeco 16:16 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Torneo por favor participa en mi torneo Usuario Blog:MatKen63/Torneo de Aliens Fanon de esta Wiki Tu Amigable Vecino MatKen63 18:18 25 jul 2011 (UTC) cuando rayos!!! cuando rayos me despixeleas lo q te pedi?? link=user:Humungoecolink=User_talk:Humungoecolink=Special:Contributions/Humungoeco 13:50 11 ago 2011 (UTC) lo siguiente: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101211032127/ben10/es/images/1/10/Picture_57vo.jpg link=user:Humungoecolink=User_talk:Humungoecolink=Special:Contributions/Humungoeco 14:05 11 ago 2011 (UTC) entra entra al chat de esta wiki tengo algo q decirte link=user:Humungoecolink=User_talk:Humungoecolink=Special:Contributions/Humungoeco 14:35 11 ago 2011 (UTC) ya entre ya entre al chat veni link=user:Humungoecolink=User_talk:Humungoecolink=Special:Contributions/Humungoeco 17:16 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Por favor inscribe a alguno de tus aliens en Combat alien(dejamelo como comentario) Benbenben101010 has sido admitido en ultimatrix team. Solo necesitas que me envies al persoaneje, con sus respectivos aliens y su información. La pagina de tu personaje la debe hacer ¡Usted!. Para evitar conflictos. Gracias xlr29 Re:Omnitrix Se llama Estratomnitrix http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10heroes/es/images/4/45/Z4db6e92ea7ab6-1-.gif 14:15 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Xat por favor, si estas conectado (y si tienes tiempo ¬) ve al xat de ben10grupo, ;) Matt 22:35 5 oct 2011 (UTC) Permiso te pido permiso para poder usar un Hiperomnitrix Firma: BenPantanoso12 18:58 24 oct 2011 (UTC) Tengo la imagen Tengo la imagen del personaje ,si es que te parece una buena imagen creare la pagina y si no hare otra imagen.Aqui esta la imagen,el personaje se llama rey dododo thumb Te dare la descripción y el nuevo nombre El personaje es un sonorosian evolucionado(supremo) ,musculoso, color plateado y su nuevo nombre es Rick Gracias Gracias por la imagen ahora mismo haré la pagina del personaje Lo tengo listo Ya tengo lista la pagina del personaje ,¿podrias agregarle un vinculo en tu serie? Personaje Este es mi personaje Neosligt Blaik.png DATOS: Se llama Neosligt Blaik pero le dicen Neo, es un Petrosapien que estubo en muchas batallas ya que era miembro de un grupo de guerreros llamados los Guerreros Delta. Es fuerte y sabe tecnicas de pelea, es muy sabio y en las batallas que estuvo fue herido varias veces siendo por eso que partes de su cuerpo estan partidas. Si quieres que le cambie parte de sus datos dime y lo hago Piedra 01:10 29 oct 2011 (UTC) Listo ya hize tu despixeleo pero la imagen no tiene sombra la dejo asi o le agrego sombra? Ben10nyson 19:56 31 oct 2011 (UTC) Donde conseguistes el tipo de letra de ua?? me lo podrias decir o quien te lo hizo porfavor Ben10nyson 20:32 31 oct 2011 (UTC) HOLA Hola , soy Cromalien, solo queria saludar e invitarte a seguir mi serie Ben 10: La Clave Del Final ,que se estrenara este Lunes 21 de noviembre, si quieres saber mas haz click en el enlace y ve que te parece El único usuario que no es fan del niño del reloj 21:32 18 nov 2011 (UTC) Tú.... Si a ti.... A ti Por que pusiste a mi amigo Lukitas Insaurralde como amigo si el me dice que no te conoce >=( Cortecia de su Amigable Vecino Juan Cruz Hablame Tambien visita mi Grandiosa serie 22:11 22 nov 2011 (UTC) T@☺↑→T♪Ë☼ Grrr!!! ENTIEDELO!!! ERA LA PLANTILLA, NO ESTAS EN B.E ENTIENDELO!!! Cortecia de su Amigable Vecino Juan Cruz Hablame Tambien visita mi Grandiosa serie 23:14 29 nov 2011 (UTC)! >=( TE LO DIJE UN MILLON DE VECES Cortecia de su Amigable Vecino Juan Cruz Hablame Tambien visita mi Grandiosa serie 23:19 29 nov 2011 (UTC) Claro! Ok!, pero me pones creditos ;-). MasterAFUA 12:40 1 dic 2011 (UTC) ¬¬ El me dijo qe te lo preguntara por que me dijo que lo saques y que eres molesto. Si piensas que lo invente.. ¬¬ Pff. ni Tienes vida por que soy su vesino Cortecia de su Amigable Vecino Juan Cruz Hablame Tambien visita mi Grandiosa serie 07:04 6 dic 2011 (UTC) Re: RE Pff.. Y si fueras su amigo, sabrias que se fue de la wiki. Pero como no lo sabias, te acabas de dar cuenta que el no es tu amigo Cortecia de su Amigable Vecino Juan Cruz Hablame Tambien visita mi Grandiosa serie 23:15 6 dic 2011 (UTC) Porfi Oye Humongosaur26, te acuerdas de ese blog de fusiones y despixelados que tenías? Y la fusion que te pedi. Esa de kevin 11+kevin 11.000, que si me puedes volver a dar y si tienes más fusiones de esas de kevin 11, es para Ultimatrix Team. Si puede ser. Te dare creditos. Xlr29 Despixelear Me podrias enseñar como despixelear porfa yo no puedo! By_StratDJ 00:10 15 ene 2012 (UTC) RE: Favor Claro, pero el monstruo gigante con el traje de Ultra-T...... Tambien xD Superboy de la Justicia 01:13 19 ene 2012 (UTC)